


Appalachian Jimmy

by angryessays



Series: Concepts and Drabbles [2]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryessays/pseuds/angryessays
Summary: Jimmy is a country (Appalachian) boy, Thomas is new in town.





	Appalachian Jimmy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ficklefernweh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficklefernweh/gifts).



> I had a vision that I needed to see play out. Forgive me.

Thomas pressed his lips to Jimmy's hesitantly, but he quickly lost rational thought. Pressing his tongue into the other man's mouth brought the flood of sickeningly wintergreen-flavored juices. Not willing to let go, Thomas soon found the small, pillow-shaped pouch of chewing tobacco and nearly gagged. Finally he pulled away to spit the brown fluids on the ground beside them. Jimmy laughed. "We'll turn you inna country boy soonough. Don't like the taste a that Grizzly?"

Thomas rolled his eyes as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "I doubt that," he said. "How can you stomach that stuff?"

"Aw, it ain't too bad," Jimmy answered. "Yugh get used tuh it."

Looking pensive for a moment, Jimmy turned away before spitting the pouch and remaining juices out. He then plucked his Ale 8 off the bed of his big black truck and took a swig, seemingly swishing the soda around in his mouth first before swallowing. Thomas didn't know what came over him but he giggled and pulled Jimmy back in for another kiss. He didn't go for one of the French variety this time, though. Jimmy pulled back after a moment and asked, "Better, baby?" to which Thomas nodded.

"You're a damn good kisser, too, you know that? I swar, if I din't know any better, I'd think yuh wer tryna sedoose me," Jimmy continued.

"Maybe I am," Thomas responded.

"Wull, let's get on it then," Jimmy laughed as he pulled Thomas with a hand on his back toward the passenger side of his truck. "Yuh need help gettin in?" he asked teasingly."

"I got in here fine the first time, didn't I?" Thomas answered as he clamored in.

"Aw, Ium just yankin yer tail, bayby." Jimmy closed the door after him and made his way around to the driver's side. He swung himself in with ease, shut his door, and started the engine.

As they pulled onto the deserted old highway, Thomas unbuckled his seatbelt and turned his attention to the driver's side. He swiftly unzipped Jimmy's zipper and began fellating him, greatly enjoying the feel of Jimmy's free hand gripping the back of his shirt in pleasure. He had to admit that Jimmy's lack of seatbelt made it more comfortable to perform. He found himself bobbing his head to the beat of Luke Bryan's "Country Girl (Shake it for Me)" as it began playing on the radio.

Jimmy pulled over as he was about to cum. He gripped Thomas's hair as he moaned, "Shit, Thomas!"


End file.
